Love me just like I do
by xxjustmeandmexx
Summary: One shot. Kendall is confused, he only wants to know what to do. He only wants that, the love of his dreams, loves him back. One problem, he has a girlfriend and his love has a boyfriend, who is his best friend. Kendall/Camille


**This is a one shot, hope you like it! Reviews?**

* * *

Kendall POV;

Here I am, in front of her room. For some rare reason I can't talk to her. It's like if I talk to her, everything would be real, and I couldn't deny it more.

I mean, how would you feel if you think you are falling in love with an awesome and beautiful girl but the only problem is that she is the ex of one of your best friends, and also the best friend of your ex girlfriend and your now girlfriend?

You now know who I am talking about? Yeah, is Camille.

I just don't know what to do. Every time that I see her is like if my heart stopped for a while. And that' killing me! I shouldn't fall in love with her, I don't want to fall in love with her!

I have Lucy, and believe or not, she is with James.

Yeah, Logan was pretty mad about it at first but then James explained him that he was in love with Camille since the first time she saw her but he knew that he liked her, so he didn't do anything and he tried to make himself likes other people, but he failed. And now that he and Camille definitely broke up, he wanted his blessing to go out with her.

No one of us had seen James like that before, never, he was so deeply in love with Camille like I was with Jo, so Logan accepted it and he said that it was okay and I only wanted to scream.

They are the "sweetest" couple ever, like everyone say. I'm with Lucy since 2 weeks now, 3 weeks after the "incident' with Camille and James.

I can't stop thinking that I only went out with Lucy because I was jealous of how happy James and Camille were together.

Of course, Lucy is awesome and beautiful, and every time that I'm with her I have a great time. But every single touch or kiss don't make me feel fireworks, is like we were best friends, nothing more.

And every time I see Camille with James, laughing, kissing, hugging, singing, smiling or whatever they are doing, I want to kill James, so bad. Run to him and punch him in the face and scream at him, saying: "Stay away from my girl".

The problem is that she is **_not_** my girl, she is his.

Yeah, I sound pretty pathetic now and I look pathetic.

I'm just here, standing in front of her door, wanting to see her face but at the same time wanting to dissapear.

Yesterday I was at the pool with Lucy, everything was going right and then James appeared with Camille, with his arm around her shoulders and I could felt the jealous inside me growing like a little monster.

They were laughing about something James said.

The thing is that since James is with Camille, he stopped talking about himself all the time. Now, he talks about Camille all the time. How awesome she is, how funny, how beautiful are her eyes, her smile, her laugh, her hair, her hands, how sweet are her kisses... Ugh! I can't handle that.

Well, things yesterday just don't went pretty well.

*Flashback*

_I was laughing with Lucy and then I saw James and Camille, walking hand by hand, and my heart stopped for a moment and the rage grew more and more._

_- Kendall? Kendall? Are you listening to me?! - Lucy asked me concerned and a little mad_

_- Wh-What? Oh, Lucy, yeah, I'm listening to you..._

_- Really? What were I was talking about?_

_- You... You were talking about clothes?_

_- NO! I was talking about my new CD, "Rock and Rage"!_

_- Oh... good name by the way - I said trying to sound cute but she was looking at me like she want me die, if looks could kill I'd be already dead - Sorry..._

_- Why are you so distracted?_

_- Is nothing, really..._

_- You been acting weird lately. What's going on?_

_- Nothing... - I said and I listened Camille giggle. I should be there, not James._

_- There you go again..._

_- What?_

_- Every single time that James is with Camille you stare at them with an angry face. What's going on?_

_- Nothing! - And again the giggle - This is a public place, you know? Some people want silence so they can talk! - I scream at James and Camille, and they look at me like I was crazy._

_- Are you insane?! They were just talking! - Lucy whispers - screams at me_

_- Dude, are you okay? - I hear someone said and I look up, and it was James, with Camille._

_- Yeah, why? - I said very casual_

_- Because you screamed at us and you never scream..._

_- I'm fine..._

_- Are you sure? - He asked worried_

_- I said I'm fine! - I scream at him and I stand up_

_- Okay, mate, I was just wondering..._

_- Yeah, sure. Why don't you just go with your little girlfriend? - I said with poison in my voice_

_- Mate... - He said and he put his hand on my shoulder_

_- Don't touch me! - I said and I punch him and he falls in the pool_

_- Are you insane?! What's your problem?! - Someone said and I realized it was Camille. She looks at me like I was a stranger, an insane person, like she didn't know me._

_- I-I'm sorry... - I said whispering, looking at the ground_

_- Save it! - She said, helping James to get out of the water_

_- I can't believe you just did that - Lucy said looking at me the same way as Camille_

_Every look at me like I was insane, James looks at me with hurt in his eyes and Camille was disappointing of me, I could tell that by the way she looks at me. I screwed up everything._

_I only ran away, like the coward I am._

*End of the Flashback*

I put my face in my hands, she probably hates me now.

I don't know what I did what I did, the jealous control me, I couldn't do anything.

And now I'm more confused that I was before.

How the heck I'm going to see her tomorrow or in a week, or in a month?

She is going to be there, she lives here and for more "happiness" she is with Mr. James 'Perfect' Diamond, my best friend.

Yeah, I probably sound like I terrible friend now, but I like her, so damn much and I can't do anything about.

I am with Lucy, I supposed to love her, to care about her, not about my best friend's girlfriend.

I sighed and I started to walk to the pool. Before I came here I took my guitar with me, I just need to do this.

I take seat at the ground and I started to play my guitar, slowly but the sound was perfect.

This song is for her, because I can't forget about her.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break_  
_ As I'm leaving the one I want to take_  
_ Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait_  
_ My heart has started to separate_

_ Oh, oh,_  
_ Be my baby_  
_ Ohhhhh_  
_ Oh, oh_  
_ Be my baby_  
_ I'll look after you_

_ There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_  
_ Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know_  
_ When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_  
_ You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_ Oh, oh _  
_ Be my baby_  
_ Ohhhhhh_  
_ Oh, oh_  
_ Be my Baby_  
_ I'll look after you_  
_ And I'll look after you_

_ If ever there was a doubt_  
_ My love she leans into me_  
_ This most assuredly counts_  
_ She says most assuredly_

_Oh, oh _  
_ Be my baby_  
_ I'll look after you_  
_ After You_  
_ Oh, oh_  
_ Be my baby_  
_ Ohhhhh_

_ It's always have and never hold_  
_ You've begun to feel like home_  
_ What's mine is yours to leave or take_  
_ What's mine is yours to make your own_

_ Oh, oh_  
_ Be my baby_  
_ Ohhhhh_  
_ Oh, oh _  
_ Be my baby_  
_ I'll look after you_

_ You are so beautiful to me_

- That sounds pretty well... - I hear someone said and I turned around. And, there she was, the girl of my dreams.

- Ca-Camille? You heard me? - I said looking at her. She was in the shadows but I could still listening to her wonderful voice.

- Yeah, and you sound pretty well. That was for Lucy? - She asked, sitting next to me

- I-I guess... - I whisper

- Guess? You know, you have been acting really weird lately. Want to talk about it? - She said, looking at me with her beautiful eyes

- I-I don't think so...

- You punched James and you screamed at us when we were at the pool, laughing. Why would you do something like that? - She asked with confusion in her voice At least she is talking to me...

- I-I don't know what I did that... - It's kind of true.

- He was really sad for that. And I was really mad at you for that. I just can't understand why would you do that. You two fought? You were mad at him for something he did?

- Yeah, you can say that...

- What did he did?

- He... I can't tell you... - Because you are his freaking girlfriend.

- Why? I thought we were friends, friends talk about everything to each other. You can trust in me...

- I know, but not in this...

- At least I can guess what it is?

- ...Sure... - I guess she is not going to figured out, anyway.

- Hmm... It has something to do with the song you sang?

- Kind of...

- Hmm... Is about a girl?

- ...Yeah...

- And it's about James too?

- Yeah... - Damn, she is good at guessing

- It has something to do with something called "jealousy"?

- ...Yeah...

- It has something to do...with me? - She said and she leaned closer to me, looking at my eyes and I was freezing

- ...Yes... - I said, and I couldn't take it anymore, I take her face with both of my hands and I kiss her sweet lips.

Yeah, James was right, she is very good at kissing. Kissing her is better than I thought it would be, and I felt fireworks, I felt magic. Something that I haven't felt with Jo or Lucy, something new, something unique.

And the best part is that she kissed me back, that's means that she likes me back. I'm not alone in this stupid and weird feeling.

I separated from her very slowly so I could breathe.

I look at her eyes and they were full of love and guiltiness.

- Are you in love with me? - She asked me after a minute of silence

- ...Yes... Are you in love with me?

- ...Yes... - I smiled at her words and I kiss her again. We smiled at the kiss, we are together in this.

Suddenly, James, Lucy, Jo, Logan and everything, wasn't important at all.

The only thing that we care about is that we are together, right here and right now.

We both are in love and we both know now how we feel.

We both are together in this. We both feel fireworks in our kiss.

We both love each other.


End file.
